Endless Shortest of Shorts Volume 3
It’s the third installment of Endless Shortest Of Shorts Script Endless Shortest Of Shorts Volume 3 Short–The Heck Characters Junior Cody Chef Pee Pee ???: Arceus Use quick attack Arceus quickly hits Ivysaur Ivysaur Fainted Junior: I not going out Junior runs and try to hit Arceus multiple times Chef Pee Pee: This will not end well ???: Arceus use Judgement Arceus shoots out multiple shoots of light which all hit Junior at the move maximum power and launch Junior backwards Cody: Junior…? Junior: AHHHHHHHHHHHH Junior screams irritate all of them and soon explodes the Pokémon trainer head and the Pokémon Half A day later Cody: He been screaming for a day! Chef Pee Pee: I want to die Short–Junior survival Characters Junior Cody Joseph We at Junior house seeing Junior with a bit of flesh being exposed Junior: Ugh Cody: How you even alive you went to the sun and was burn in fact you just got here do to the sun almost imploding and exploding which sent you here Junior: Yes because the sun it was a planet! Joseph: Yeah Junior are you planning to go to space again Junior: Yes I might check out the other stars to see how different there are to our new sun Cody: You going to do this still aren’t you Junior: Shut Up! Short–Endless question Characters Endlesspossibilities 2006 Endless: Ok let’s do this should I do the three robots (from Robot Joseph and the SML Video Robot Jeffy) vs the three Chefs bots or Scott And Izuru vs Tari And Firestar And or Junior,Cody,And Joseph vs Spider Man,Firestar,And IceMan Endless: Eh the third one just need to wait for the Firestar Arc And for a few of my stories to get more feats for my characters Endless: Ugh I just going to watch Death Battle Short–Scott Vs Izuru Characters Izuru Scott Izuru: Let do this Scott: One shall stand One shall fall Green Toad: (coughing) Go challenge one burn down Grandma Toad house Scott: WHAT? We see izuru with ashes on his body Izuru: Did it Scott: You know what I give up Izuru: I WON!!!!! Tari And Firestar burst in through the doors Tari: YOU JUST RIPPING OFF THE WAR OF TWO FEMALES!!!!! Firestar: YOU WILL PAY! Tari And Firestar attack the place Short–Junior Diamond power up Characters Junior Sonic (TT) Junior: Need to keep this diamond! Sonic: Hi Junior: (I want Wait Sonic get a super form than) Could I absorb this emerald Sonic: Well you could put it in but it will make you powerful Wait why did I use a But Junior: Well I want to keep my base form but still to use this power Sonic: Use you bracelets to hide your power Junior: Thanks A hour later Junior: My body felt like it will implode but I survived! Junior gets run over Short–Starter Squad Comes To Town Characters Squirtle Charmander Bulbasaur (A different one not the other one) Squirtle: Why we here again Charmander: Multiple fights happen here which would equal a easy way to get EXP! Bulbasaur: Is it normal that my vines taste like mint while I like it still Charmander: Shut Up! Person: Hi there Suddenly the person gets put on fire by Charmander Short–New “Threat” Characters Radish Ruby Red Yoshi ??? ??? Radish: Ok left leg green Ruby puts her leg on green Red Yoshi: It unfair you don’t have bones Ruby: Stop whining and start playing Suddenly the door get open ???: You will tremble of the villainous Roman And Raphael Raphael: It’s not my name Roman: Get ready to– Ruby brings out a ink gun,Red Yoshi transform into a demon,and Radish take out Sais Roman trembles And piss his pants and run away and Raphael follows him Radish: Ok now right hand blue Short–Cyan Yoshi Sing Along Characters I. M. Mean Firestar Cyan Yoshi Cyan Yoshi: (Singing) Call me by any name any way it all the same I M Mean: I’m excited Firestar: I hate you I’m waiting for this Alcohol to kick in Cyan Yoshi (Background): And it so easy when you're evil! The Devil tips his hat to me! It so easy when you’re evil I do it all for free your tears are the only payment I need! Murder Man: Ok I’m going to get the robot masters powers chip inserted in me tomorrow! Cyan Yoshi: I do all for free your tears are the only company I need! The End Triva Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Ruby Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Cyan Yoshi Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes